


Put your hands up

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, papa forgive me, sorry mama im writing porn again
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: police!Erik is so damn hot. I just can't get him out of my mind.





	Put your hands up

**Author's Note:**

> 叫爸爸？

“啪啪啪”

银色的戒指扣在门上发出磨耳朵的声响，敲过四五次，门依然没有开，戒指的主人显得有些着急。

“Fuck...”

他向后退出几步，绕到了别墅后面去。

别墅后面是浴室的落地窗，灯光从窗帘后照出一个性感的影子。爱丽在别墅二层的主卧里洗澡，花洒开到最大，水流声盖住了楼下传来的敲门声。

埃里克今晚会来，爱丽为此兴奋了一整天。

她已经很久没有见过自己的男朋友了，自从他一个多月前去了纽约，她就一个人挨过了三十多个寂寞的夜晚。这对于一个年轻美丽的、有正常性欲（甚至过于旺盛）的24岁女孩来说，简直是毫无人性的折磨。

下午她特意借了朋友家在海边的别墅来，又出门买了两套性感的情趣内衣，三块黑色的小小布料套在身上，该遮住的地方全都从特意镂空的地方露了出来，若隐若现引人浮想联翩。

她还准备了一大盒避孕套，当然还有一瓶柑橘味的JO——拜托，她已经一个多月没有开荤了，如果没有润滑剂，那么埃里克的大家伙一定会把她弄坏的！她可不想在床上躺个三天三夜再下床。

浴室里，爱丽心情甚好的站在花洒下冲洗着身上的泡沫，哗啦啦的水声站在楼下都听得见。

操！

楼下听着水流声的埃里克眯着眼睛扯了扯裤子。

一个月没和爱丽做爱，以至于他现在只是听着她洗澡的声音，看着那个在窗帘背后不断扭动的影子，都硬得发疼。

他记得接到去纽约的调令之后，他和爱丽在自己爱的小屋里做了个昏天黑地，从下午六点一直做到了凌晨。从沙发、鞋柜、吧台，到浴缸、阳台、地毯，甚至在卫生间的洗手池上还来了一发。做到最后爱丽已经连手指都抬不起来，眯着眼睛嘴里哼哼唧唧的喊着“操我，我还要”，而埃里克当时已经射了四五次，勉强硬起来的阴茎不碰都觉得疼。最后两个人没有再做，埃里克坐在马桶盖上休息了一会，把爱丽扛在肩上扔回了床上，从背后抱住她的胳膊，命令她睡觉。

“我还要……”爱丽向后动了动小屁股。

埃里克吸了口气，抬起腿来压住她的胯骨：“不要太贪心，我又不是一去不回。”

“Daddy, please~”爱丽知道埃里克最受不了她这样叫他。

埃里克一直觉得自己的性能力在一众男性里遥遥领先，直到遇见爱丽这个小色女才发现这世上还有他对付不了的女人。他叹了口气：“这是睡觉前最后一次。”

爱丽关掉了花洒。

水声停止的那一刻，埃里克忍着摩擦的疼痛，绕回了别墅门口。

“啪啪啪”

正光着身子在镜子面前擦头发的爱丽听见敲门声，手上动作一停，接着扔掉毛巾，快速的擦了擦唇膏，换上搭在水池上的情趣内衣，边往外走边一蹦一跳的穿上了刚好包裹住臀部的牛仔短裤和露腰的白色背心。

“啪啪啪”

“来啦！”

“警察！举起手来，转过去！”

爱丽还没来得及扑进自己男朋友的怀里，就被一只大手推搡着转过了身，门口的人也跨了进来，一把把爱丽按在了门口的墙壁上。

“咔”的一声，大门上锁。爱丽被按在冰凉的墙上，心脏狂跳，湿漉漉的头发沾在有白色暗纹的瓷砖上，等干了之后就会留下一串水痕。

“警察先生……”爱丽刚刚开口，就被警察大声喝止。

“把手举起来！问你话再开口。”

警察说着，亮堂堂的皮鞋一踢爱丽的左脚，轻松地让她两腿分开到肩宽，短小的牛仔短裤向上提起了一小截。

爱丽听话的把手举到耳边，被他的手猛地握住手腕向上一提，两只手高高举过头顶，露腰的背心也跟着往上一蹭，露出平坦的小腹和马甲线。

“咔嚓”，冷冰冰的手铐锁住了她的两只手，这下爱丽彻底没办法把手放下来了。

警察向前迈了一步，站在爱丽两腿中间，一双热烫的手从后背抚上爱丽赤裸的腰。水汽还没完全蒸发的皮肤微微发凉，被热热的掌心一碰，立刻颤抖了起来。

“哼……”爱丽敏感的发出一声低吟，“警，警察先生……”

“shhhh……”警察在她耳朵后面轻轻嘘了一声，“我还没问问题，谁让你说话的？嗯？”说着，放在爱丽腰上的手开始向前移动，描着她的腰线来到正面，手指用了些力气掐着她的腰。

“回答我，你是一个人在家么？”

“是……”

“好女孩。”

左手手指点着皮肤，像按着琴键一样向上划去，钻进爱丽因身体前倾而空空的背心下襟。

“下一个问题，你的男朋友在哪里？”

“在，唔！我不知道……”

手掌心磨蹭着饱满的胸部，半镂空的内衣丝线摩擦着敏感的乳头。爱丽忍不住叫出了声。

“坏女孩。回答不出要接受惩罚。”

手指在乳头稍微用力的一捏，爱丽感到整个胸腔向里瑟缩了一下，敏感的被触碰的一点已经硬了起来。

他掌心张开，正好把爱丽的胸口包裹起来，另一只手顺着腰部向内，在肚脐周围转着圈，刚剪过的指甲留下轻微的触碰，痒得爱丽不住地扭起腰。

“嘿！不许乱动。”右手惩罚性的在爱丽的屁股上拍了一巴掌，又回到原位，顺着肚脐往下慢慢慢慢的磨蹭。

爱丽狠狠地吸了口气，腰和短裤之间留出的缝隙正好让他把手掌插了进去。隔着性感内裤的细线边缘轻轻触碰，再往下摸，直到手指并拢，把爱丽开始变湿的地方扣在了手里。他屈起中指，在隆起的缝里摩擦了几下。

“Please……”爱丽用力并紧双腿，却再一次被警察先生一脚勾开。

“男朋友不在，湿成这个样子，要怎么解决？”

“不，不知道……”

警察先生凑近了爱丽低垂的脑袋，在她脖子后面吸了吸鼻子，玫瑰沐浴露的味道，好闻到他忍不住咬了上去，牙齿轻轻研磨着粉色的皮肤。

“正好，我知道怎么解决。”

手指拨开内裤的那一小块布料，顺着湿润的肉缝挤了进去。层层叠叠的皱褶被缓慢进入的硬物撑开，热热软软的吸住了他的手指。

爱丽仰起脖子发出一声哼叫。

警察先生的左手也开始动作起来，指尖勾住胸罩的上缘往下扯，轻薄的布料被拉至胸口下围，向上托着雪白的胸部显得更加挺翘。他的手不停的两边揉来捏去，白皙的皮肤渐渐变得发红，乳头也充血胀大了一圈。

另一只手更是没有闲着，稍微扩张过后的秘境已经足以容纳两根手指，源源不断的液体流了出来，顺着他的指缝沾了满手。在爱丽体内乱搅的指头动作开始放肆起来，大开大合，全部进去又全部抽出，带着爱丽的臀部随着他手上的动作前后动着。

“啊……埃里克，老公，daddy……please please……”爱丽开始抑制不住的大声呻吟，迷离的眼睛半睁，仰着脖子看着墙角的壁灯。

埃里克向前挪了半步，爱丽每次后撤的时候屁股都刚好蹭到他已经彻底勃起的阴茎。

“咝……”埃里克低下头，微微张开嘴唇深吸了几口气，忍不住低吼了一句“fuck！”

临近高潮的爱丽听见埃里克的低声咒骂，主动向后一靠，扭起腰来磨蹭着他：“please……”

“什么？”埃里克加快了手指抽插的速度。

“daddy……干我”

埃里克揉捏着爱丽胸口的手一僵，右手没停，“再叫一次。”

“daddy，daddy……操我，快点儿……”

“操！”埃里克左手用力把爱丽带进怀里，右手快速的抽插了十几下，感觉到爱丽身体一阵抽搐，一股温热的液体洒在了他的指尖。

爱丽向后靠在埃里克身上，被手铐铐住的手腕已经磨得发红，从头顶放了下来。

“我的JO都白买了，我还专门挑了柑橘味的。”爱丽小声的嘟嘟囔囔。

“后半夜总会用得上的。”埃里克咬着她的耳尖，把她抱在怀里，走到了旁边的桌子前。

深色的木桌表面光滑到反光，爱丽白皙发红的身体被平放在上面，两条圆润的腿从桌边垂下，大大敞开，透明的液体沾湿了修剪过的毛发，亮晶晶的。

“我买了避孕套。”

“我去拿。”

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched rough night and this part really got me. Im also thinking of Rumlow but i decide to save it for next time.


End file.
